


Adjustments

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Freedom, Gen, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Steve Rogers/FREEDOM for buccaneer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Dis bitch. And then there's me: turning crack prompts into not-crack fics since 1999. Steve is my fav.

There are so many small adjustments to make--daily things. Lifestyle changes. Those are easy. Then there’s navigating ideas that have slipped around and changed meaning. “Freedom”--such an abused word. It used to mean such different things—Norman-Rockwell-esque. Now it’s just a piece of rhetoric, batted around like the neighborhood baseball of unknown origin. You say you “stand up for freedom” people think you’re crazy or bigoted. “Freedom from Fear” somehow twisted into “Freedom to Terrorize.” And Fury says to take the world as it is. Adjustments. Sacrifices. I’ve sacrificed enough without sacrificing who I am; what I believe.


End file.
